1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for retaining and securing elevated objects. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for attaching elevated equipment including, without limitation, cement plug valves, to a nearby support structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Existing hose retention systems include conventional whip-check and/or choker devices that are typically attached between hoses and other equipment. Such existing retention systems typically comprise cables, ropes or other lines that secure a hose or other conduit to a nearby tank or other object to which said hose or conduit is connected. Such conventional retention systems prevent said hose or conduit from dropping or detaching completely in the event said hose or conduit becomes damaged or inadvertently disconnected, such as when impacted by a foreign object. However, such conventional retention systems do not adequately retain elevated objects (particularly heavy objects), and do not prevent said elevated objects from falling and injuring personnel or damaging property.
Automated cement plug valves are relatively heavy objects that are frequently used during well cementing operations. Such cement valves, which are often installed at or near a lateral input port of a cement head and have cement hoses attached, can often be positioned great distances (sometimes 40 to 60 feet or more) above a rig floor. In such installations, a cement valve can be attached to an elevated cement head using a hammer union connection or other connection means, while attached cement hose(s) can be secured to said valve using a metal cable or other line (so-called “tugger lines”).
During well cementing operations, objects are typically lifted within a rig derrick using hoists and/or other lifting means. Frequently, such lifted objects pass in close proximity to a cement head and/or elevated cement valve. As a result, there is frequently a risk that such a lifted object will inadvertently make physical contact with a plug valve, shearing it away from a main cement head assembly. Although a cable or other line may connect said cement valve to a cement head assembly, such conventional connection means do not provide adequate protection to fully secure such valve and prevent it from falling on personnel or equipment situated there below.
Thus there is a need for an efficient and cost effective means for adequately securing cement valves and other elevated equipment in place. Such retention means should be affordable, easy to install and remove, and unobtrusive to ongoing operations. Further, said retention means should protect personnel and property situated below or in proximity to elevated objects from risks posed from inadvertent detachment and dropping of said elevated objects.